One's Second Self
by rasyalleva
Summary: Sherlock Holmes tak pernah paham bagaimana seharusnya orang-orang diperlakukan. Namun seseorang menganggapnya sahabat kini, dan setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kali, ia menemukan hal baru untuk dipelajari.


_Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
_ _Sherlock: TV Series © Steven Moffat & Martin Gariss by BBC ONE  
_ _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

 ** _one's second self_**

 **0.**

"Jadi, bagimu aku ini … _sahabatmu_?"

.

.

 **1.**

Kalau saja saat itu mereka berdua tidak sedang membahas pendamping pria, atau kalau saja yang diprioritaskan John Watson momen itu bukanlah mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya, sudah pasti ia memilih untuk beralih pada betapa _anehnya_ pertanyaan yang diajukan Sherlock Holmes barusan. Jeda beberapa detik ia manfaatkan untuk refleks membentuk kerutan di dahi, sebelum otak bagian kemasukakalannya mengingatkan, oke, John Watson, ingat dengan siapa kaubicara; ini Sherlock Holmes, seorang yang di semesta ini tak mungkin ada yang mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Jadi segera dimaklumi saja bahwa barangkali sang sosiopatik ini belum pernah mendengar kata itu diucapkan padanya—dan kelihatannya memang itulah yang terjadi. John mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sherlock dengan mencoba membaca pandangan mata seperti biasanya, yang selalu berakhir gagal apabila dilancarkan untuk koleganya ini, jadi ia memilih untuk percaya saja—lagi, seperti biasanya.

"Tentu," John mengatakan itu sembari berpikir, astaga, melihat reaksi Sherlock di depan mata, sepertinya ini kata baru yang perlu ia tekankan dua kali, jadi diulangnya lagi, "tentu saja kau sahabatku."

.

.

 **2.**

Sherlock Holmes sudah terlalu banyak dikata-katai.

Dibilang menyebalkan, mengerikan, seperti monster, mesin … diminta untuk menjaga jarak dari lawan bicara siapa pun mereka, tak perlu mempertanyakan lagi apa maksudnya karena dunia pun tahu bahwa artinya ia disuruh menjauh dan tak pernah datang lagi. Sherlock tahu, tapi ini memang dirinya, dan apa pentingnya pendapat orang-orang? Disumpahi mati pun, toh yang punya nyawa adalah dia.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, di saat ia tengah melakukan eksperimen membakar bola mata manusia, rekan seatapnya datang, berbincang santai—yang sebenarnya tidak ada santai-santainya sama sekali, dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sahabatnya. _Sahabat_. Sherlock perlu mencuri waktu untuk terpaku, mencari kata itu di suatu bagian dalam otaknya dahulu; di mana ia pernah tahu kata itu?

Sherlock tak pernah benar-benar paham bagaimana memperlakukan seseorang seharusnya, dan seperti yang selalu menjadi ketidaksepakatan antara ia dan John, Sherlock tak tahu secara benar-benar mengenai hal yang disebut _memanusiakan manusia._ Perasaan simpati, empati, segala hal yang emosional benar-benar dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Tapi kini, seseorang telah menganggap ia sahabatnya.

(Dan untuk kali pertama setelah sekian lama, ada hal baru yang Sherlock pelajari.)

.

.

 **3.**

Teh dalam gelas di tangan Sherlock sudah habis, dia tetap meminumnya tanpa menyingkirkan bola mata yang mengambang di permukaan—dan sekalipun sebenarnya objek bulat tersebut tak memberi pengaruh pada rasa tehnya, tetap saja memberi kesan menjijikkan, walau ia tetap meneruskannya juga, semata-mata agar waktu bisa terulur secara alami,

Diletakkannya gelas di atas meja.

John mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya. "Jadi, kau mau aku menyingkirkan bola mata di dalamnya atau kuisi gelas itu dengan teh lagi?"

"Isi dengan teh lagi, tolong."

"Tentu." Beranjak dari kursi, sebelah tangan John terjulur untuk menggapai pegangan pada teko berisi teh, dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas, dan Sherlock memerhatikan. Apakah dirinya dilayani seperti ini juga bentuk dari persahabatan? Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan dua orang yang bersahabat, tepatnya?

.

.

 **4.**

Memutar kembali apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan seorang bernama John Watson di sisinya—yang itu lumayan banyak, rupanya—interaksinya dengan John lebih banyak dilakukan secara langsung dibandingkan melalui percakapan SMS atau telepon, yang tentu saja itu wajar mengingat John satu tempat tinggal dengannya sampai sekarang.

Oh, mengingat tempat ini pernah kosong dua tahun lamanya, barangkali lebih pantas apabila kalimat terakhir diganti dengan, _satu tempat tinggal dengannya lagi_.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kembali momen di mana mereka melakukan konversasi melalui telepon, terakhir kali. "Kautahu, John …."

John meletakkan teko, memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Aku mungkin nggak akan memaafkan diriku kalau aku jadi kamu."

.

.

 **5.**

Pembicaraan mereka selalu memenuhi syarat itu; diucapkan berhati-hati, dipikirkan masak-masak sebelum mengungkapkannya. Satu orang akan mengatakan sederet kalimat yang tak bisa serta-merta langsung dipahami secara buta, karena itulah seorang lainnya lagi perlu mengulangnya beberapa kali di kepala, menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas. Sama halnya dengan saat ini, di mana reaksi John sama seperti reaksi-reaksi sebelum ini: diam.

Tentu keduanya sama-sama tahu bagian mana yang dimaksud Sherlock, saat selama dua tahun sang detektif menghilang dari wajah publik, lalu muncul lagi dengan memberi klarifikasi bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak meninggal, yang menjadi sebab John menghajarnya tiga kali di tiga tempat berbeda.

Terbayang di kepala John saat ia berkata bahwa ia memaafkan Sherlock, dan serius, ia bahkan tidak memercayai kalimatnya sendiri juga. Tapi, pun sebenarnya sebelum saat itu, ia juga sudah memaafkan, karena tak ada sedikit pun bagian dari dirinya yang sungguh-sungguh ingin memutus relasi dengan seorang keras kepala di hadapannya ini.

John menganggukan kepala. "Aku tahu."

.

.

 **6.**

"Kautahu?" ada nada sangsi terselip di sana.

"Tentu aku tahu," ia kembali duduk di bangkunya, "jadi bagaimana?" dilipatnya kedua lengan, menatap Sherlock yang masih bertahan dengan tatapan yang sama—mencoba untuk berpikir tapi tak tahu harus memikirkan apa. John menghela napas, memberi tambahan, "Tawaran pendamping pria."

"Oh." Sherlock menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Tawaran itu. Aku akan memikirkannya. Maksudku, aku mau, John, hanya saja itu akan membuat labelku berubah dari 'konsultan deketif Sherlock Holmes' menjadi 'pendamping pria di pernikahan John Watson' di sudut pandangmu, tapi aku hanya masih kurang mengerti bahwa aku sudah diberi label 'sahabatmu' olehmu secara sepihak, sejak … entah sejak kapan."

.

.

 **7.**

Seolah sudah memprediksi bahwa Sherlock akan mengatakan hal itu, John menganggukan kepala seperti memahami. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain, kebiasaannya untuk memutar terlebih dahulu kata-katanya sendiri sebelum mengutarakannya, kemudian mengembalikannya kembali.

"Sherlock Holmes, aku menawarkan kepadamu," mengangkat sebelah tangannya, John mengisyaratkan Sherlock untuk duduk juga, yang langsung diikuti tanpa perlu memeriksa keberadaan bangku di belakangnya. "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping pria di pernikahanku?"

.

.

 **8.**

Otaknya penuh dengan kata 'sahabat' di mana-mana, dan sekarang apabila ia menatap John, seolah-olah ada tulisan besar-besar 'sahabat' berputar-putar mengitari tubuhnya. Sherlock berkedip dua kali seperti mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. "Aku mau, John, yang aku bicarakan adalah label sahabat yang kauberikan padaku tanpa tawaran seperti ini sebelumnya—"

"Iya, aku tahu, dan ini aku tawarkan juga kepadamu," John masih mengunci kedua matanya, kemudian menyambung kalimat dengan tempo sengaja dilambatkan, ciri khasnya untuk menekankan suatu hal tanpa mengeraskan volume suara, "sekarang, Sherlock Holmes, aku menawarkan kepadamu, maukah kamu menjadi sahabatku?"

.

.

 **9.**

Apa arti sahabat, Sherlock?

Tawaran ini tidak sesepele seperti pendamping pria yang setelah pernikahan selesai maka kewajibannya juga akan berakhir. Tapi sahabat itu mempunyai masa berlaku yang nyaris tak terbatas, bahkan kalau mau memperhitungkan mungkin tepatnya saat salah satu di antara mereka pergi—karena bukankah sahabat artinya tempat bergantung satu sama lain?

Tapi sepertinya lebih dari itu. Tawaran ini datang dari John Watson, yang sekalipun Sherlock berani jamin bahwa ialah yang lebih antisosial daripada blogernya ini, John bukanlah seorang yang memberi cap 'sahabat' dengan remeh-temeh ke semua kontak di ponselnya.

Ini John Watson, yang mempunyai latar belakang tentang perang dan nyawa yang melayang, yang mempunyai lebih dari cukup pengalaman dalam merelakan kepergiaan tragis seseorang. Ini John Watson yang sudah melalui banyak pengorbanan, yang rasanya terlalu berat menanggung beban itu seumur hidup, pun tetap dipanggulnya juga setiap hari.

.

.

 **10.**

Sherlock melipat lengan, gerakannya mengikuti John yang sudah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Kalimat demi kalimat tersusun di kepala, mulut sudah membuka, namun sesuatu menahan dan masih menunggu agar ia mengambil pecahan dari kalimat-kalimat itu dengan efektif dan tepat saja.

Di pikirannya, sebagai sahabat, ia bersumpah untuk sampai akhir menerima dan mendukung apa yang sudah John sepakatkan bagi dirinya sendiri, memprioritaskan John kali pertama dibandingkan orang lain mengenai hal-hal yang berkepentingan, mempertimbangkan keselamatan John dengan keputusan dan langkah yang dibuatnya agar selalu berkaitan, melindunginya dari apa pun juga dan orang-orang yang berarti untuknya.

Sementara mulutnya hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat yang menjadi akhir konversasi mereka.

"Kuterima, John."

Biarlah soal sumpah untuk menerima, mendukung, memprioritaskan, dan melindungi sang sahabat hanya Sherlock simpan untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **a/n**

yes, saya nyampah terus di sini sebenernya ngulur waktu aja biar nggak cepet-cepet lanjut ke season empatnya. yes (2), saya sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi saya bakal menemui momen kematian karakter yang dijamin akan ada sisi diri saya hancur saat itu jadi saya di sini mengkhianati diri dengan terus nonton ulang the sign of three ;v; /dihantam

omong-omong saudara-saudara, sikapnya sherlock ke john di season tiga itu sunggu gold moment sekali sumpa why why why.


End file.
